


Dean (un)fortunate Winchester

by DeanIsABottomDamnit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Bottom Dean, Dean Hates Witches, Dean Is In Heat, Grace Kink, I don't how this turned sweet, I don't know, M/M, Rimming, Sam is done, Self-Lubrication, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsABottomDamnit/pseuds/DeanIsABottomDamnit
Summary: Dean hates witches, that much we know. Well, this time the witch really took it far and Dean is not happy- until he very much is.





	Dean (un)fortunate Winchester

Dean waited a moment. Then shook his head lightly. He was missing something, wasn't he? His memories were foggy, but he knew the basic information he needed. He remembered that he was hunting a witch with his brother, Sam, and it was all going well until... she cursed him? He thinks that's what happened but he couldn't pinpoint it exactly. All he knew right now was that he was burning up, his head was constantly buzzing, and he felt so empty for God-knows-what! It was driving him crazy!

Sam was looming over him, watching him with pity and worry. He wanted Sam out of the room; there was an odd odour to him that felt wrong in the situation, but at the same time made Dean feel safe.

"...maybe if we wait it out, it'll be alright. I mean, what kind of mojo could've that witch had? I could call Cas, he'd know what to do, hopefully." Now that Dean was paying attention, he could hear the alarm in Sam's voice. What was going on? And for Godsakes, why the hell is he wet? Did he fucking piss himself? Fuck, this was embarrassing. If only Sam would explain what the fuck was going on.

"Sam," Dean whimpered. He swears that he intended for it to come out accusingly, but he was writhing on the bed, his whole body sweaty and hot. God, was he fucking dying? Again? It sure as hell felt like it.

"I know, Dean. I'm sorry, but I really don't know how heats work for humans. We're looking into it, I promise." Sam ran his hand through his hair and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Dean whimpered again as the wetness beneath him grew. He heard "heat" and "humans", but he wasn't sure how that associated with him. He wasn't a damn cat! And he sure as hell wasn't a female cat!

Sam sighed. There was only one thing for him to do. He closed his eyes and in a whisper, he prayed. _Dear Castiel who might be busy, please get down here fast. Dean needs you. We're at the motel on Highway 3._

When he heard the tell-tale sound of wings, he silently thanked God. At least he could always count on Castiel to be there for Dean, not that there was ever any doubt about that. They did have more of a "profound bond"- yes, he was still bitter about that.

"What is wrong with Dean?" Right to the point then. Alright.

"We're not sure. We were hunting a witch and right before she was poofed into sand, I think she cursed Dean. He's uh. Well, he's kinda in heat," Sam mumbled. God, this was embarrassing. If- _When_ Dean gets out of this, they're going to make a pact to never talk about this. Ever.

Right at that moment, Dean let out a loud whimper and that sweet, musky scent increased. Sam felt really bad for the people who were going to have to wash the bed sheets. Cas stepped towards the bed, his head tilted towards the side. Sam felt like he was intruding some sacred moment like he always felt when he was in the middle of Dean and Cas.

"Cas. Cas, too much," Dean whispered. There was a coat of sweat staining his forehead and the front of his torso. The front of his boxers was recognisably tented and his... Sam looked away and cleared his throat. They were seriously never going to talk about this.

"Sam. I suggest you stay away from here for a couple of hours," Cas commanded.

"What? Why?" Sam demanded. He looked at the intense stare between his brother and his angel and decided that he did not want to know. "Actually, you know what? Never mind. I don't want to be here for whatever you're gonna do. Call me if it... works out." He grabbed his coat that hung on the dining chair, and the keys to the Impala- Dean wouldn't miss it in this state- and walked out of the room as soon as possible. He hoped they would at least try to clean-up in there afterwards. He seriously needed more alcohol for this.

"Dean."

Dean looked up, his eyes hooded, and lips trembling and shiny. He could see that Cas was standing at the end of the bed, his tan coat creased and his tie askew as usual. He didn't know why he had the intense urge to kiss Cas. Not that he didn't have any urges before, but this was different. This was needier.

Dean's cock was straining against his boxers, wet and so hard. His hole clenched around nothing as if it was waiting for something. He rubbed his cock on the messy, wet bed sheets and whined when the friction caused more wetness. Fuck, he felt like he was going to explode.  He ran his hand down his torso, tweaking his nipples as he went. All the while Cas stood there and watched. It made him even more aroused.

"Cas. Cas, you gotta help. So, so..." God, he wasn't even sure what he was feeling. There was too much sensation, he could feel every single part of his body, at the same time, he couldn't feel anything at all. It was as if he was flying and sinking at the same time.

"Of course, Dean. I will take care of you." First one to go was the tie. That damned tie Dean kept fixing and looking at for 8 fucking years. When he felt Cas' fingers wrapping around the back of his neck, he wailed in pleasure. One simple touch and it was breaking him apart. Cas caressed his hand across Dean's back, mapping the freckles joining his shoulders.

"Cas, please," Dean whispered. There was sweat dripping down his temple. He fisted the sheets and bit into the pillow when Cas kissed his lower back. Just a little lower...

"I can smell the heat on you. You smell so sweet, Dean."

One of Cas' hand found its way down Dean's legs and around his thighs, pulling them apart wide. Cas cupped Dean's crotch and squeezed lightly, and Dean whimpered into the dirty sheets.

"Cas, 'm wet. Why 'm I so wet? Fuck," Dean grunted. He moved his hand behind himself, trying to find out why he was leaking like a damn faucet. He shoved his hand down his boxers and found that his fucking asshole was wet like a goddamn pussy. _What the fuck?!_

"That's what happens when you're in heat, Dean. You lubricate yourself so it makes it easier for the alpha to knot you."

Dean's cock was throbbing. He was overwhelmed by the sheer need to be used, to be fucked. God, he really was a damn cat. Why the fuck was this his life?!

Dean's eyelashes fluttered when Cas started sucking on Dean's neck, his legs spreading in order for Cas to fit in. Cas tongue darted out to taste the thin layer of sweat on Dean's skin, his senses filled with the salty scent. When Dean whimpered again, Cas pushed his hand into Dean's soaked boxers. He swiped two fingers along the crack and retrieved his fingers, only to put them in his mouth. The sweet taste of Dean made his head spin, and his cock hard. He couldn't wait to fuck him.

"Cas, fuck, please. Need ya'," Dean begged. He twisted himself so he could push down his boxers to his knee, revealing his wet backside to Cas. "C'mon, please."

With a deep growl, Cas pushed his fingers into the wet opening, making Dean roar in pleasure. He was so tight and eager, pushing himself back onto Cas' fingers. Fucking himself like a needy slut. If Dean wasn't so gone in the heat, he would've been embarrassed with himself.

Dean's body was flushed red, his cock hanging hard and aching between his legs. He wanted to stroke himself, stimulate his neglected cock somehow, but he didn't want to risk letting go of the sheets. He felt as if he might fall if he did. When Cas tucked at that sweet spot inside of him, Dean arched off the bed, moaning loudly.

"Cas, please please, please. Want you to fu-fuck me," Dean choked. There wasn't much he could do other than push himself back and hope that Cas would take pity.

He did, but not how Dean expected.

When he felt the gentle swipe of Cas' tongue on his wet entrance, Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or laugh. He opted for whimpering.

Cas fucked him with his tongue while fingering him open, and Dean was sure this was too much. He felt inflamed and ready to explode; the stimulation was too much. There were tears at the corner of his eyes, making his vision blurry. If he opened his mouth he was sure he would start sobbing, so he pushed his head into the pillow and screamed silently.

"Dean, you taste so sweet. So sweet for me. I'm going to fuck you until you're mine, Dean." Cas voice was barely a whisper but Dean heard him as if he were shouting the words. Dean wanted to tell him that he already belonged to Cas, but his voice wasn't working. It was like a barrier was holding him back.

He heard the sound of clothes rustling behind him, the sweet noise of Cas' zipper being unzipped. Dean wanted to look so bad, but he kept his head down and waited. When he felt the hardness nestled between his ass, he pushed his shoulders down and reached behind himself and pulled his cheeks apart. He sighed when Cas pushed the tip into him.

"Do it, Cas. Waited for this so long. Please."

Cas pushed himself into Dean inch by inch, his grace flaring when he felt a part of it connect with Dean's soul. It was still as bright and beautiful as when he had first seen it. Specs of gold covered in white and green, shining brighter than any star in the universe. With one hard thrust, Cas was completely seated inside of Dean. The scream Dean let out was like music to his ears, like the entirety of heaven singing.

Cas cooed when Dean's body relaxed slightly, then he began to buck into the tight heat. A little by little Dean went completely lax in Cas' arms, his body and soul inviting in Cas' as if it always belonged there.

He worshipped every part of Dean's body, pulling and pushing and kissing wherever he could get to. When he felt that Dean was close, he drove his grace into Dean, sending little electric waves completely over Dean. Dean screamed as the lights in the room burst, his orgasm washing over him.

Cas was overcome when Dean clenched his wet hole around Cas' length. His grace glowing as he came inside of Dean, claiming him as his own.

Dean slumped down on the dirty motel sheets, his come sticking on his body. Dean hissed when Cas gently removed himself from Dean. God, he wasn't sure he would be able to walk properly for a week.

And just like the heat had hit him, it was gone. His head still felt foggy, but he didn't feel like he was losing himself. He turned over to the angel who was lying beside him and asked, "So, does it still feel just as good without the heat?" and the small private smile he got in return was like a billion light bulbs fused together.

Speaking of which, they're probably going to have to replace the ones in the room. Oh well, they'll do it after... well, after.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be really smutty, how did it end up like this? I don't know, man. Blame my insomnia.  
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr. I'm justsomeweirdbullshit on there.


End file.
